


oh my!

by heartshapedsmiles



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshapedsmiles/pseuds/heartshapedsmiles
Summary: Seongwu went to a milk tea shop for his favorite taro drink.Little did he know that he will leave with not only a sweet cup in his hand.





	oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> the title has no relation whatsoever to the story
> 
> oh my! just came on shuffle in my playlist

"Where the hell did i leave my cap anyway?" Seongwu muttered as he stepped out of his dorm.

Nobody told him that it was going to be damn hot outside today. If he was given a choice, he would have just gladly stayed in his bed for the whole day with the AC on max.

But alas, his 10 am class prevented him from having a comfortable and sweat-free morning.

 _A cold, sweet cup of milk tea sounds nice,_  he thought as he saw the Gong Cha store looming in front of him on his way to the university.

He was welcomed with the refreshing waft of cold air when he entered the cozy store. Wasting no time, he went straight to the counter where a blonde cashier was rearranging cups in the station with his back to the counter.

_Hmm what broad shoulders he has. I wonder how it feels like to just... snuggle into it. Oh, how nice it would be to--_

His train of heat-addled thoughts was interrupted when the said guy with inviting shoulders realized the presence of a customer and turned to face him.

"Good morning, sir. What can I get you today?"

_Oh._

To say that the blonde was attractive will be an understatement. The guy had a round, soft face that called for Seongwu's hands to caress to his heart's delight. Seongwu couldn't help but notice the crinkle around his eyes when he smiled and the peek of his front teeth that resemble those of a bunny.

_Even the mole under his eye is cute..._

"Sir?" the blonde asked him with slight concern painted all over his face.

"Oh, right. Uh..."

Seongwu wanted to smack himself for acting like an idiot in front of this fine human being.

"I'd like, uh, a large-sized taro milk tea, please."

_Congrats on remembering your own favorite drink, Ong._

He must have spaced out again while staring at the cute staff because next thing he knew, Mr. Cute Eyesmile was still looking at him expectantly... Like he was waiting for an answer.

"Uhm, sorry? Did you ask something?"

The blonde chuckled good-naturedly and Seongwu could just melt right there on the spot.

_Do the cherubs sound like this when they laugh in heaven?_

"What would be your preferred sugar level, sir?"

The cashier was clearly enjoying his mini breakdown, as evidenced by the twinkle in his eyes and his goofy, bunny-toothed smile while looking at him.

"Less sugar.....? I think......?"

Seongwu wished the floor under him would just open up and swallow him whole.

"That would be 4,200 won, sir."

Seongwu curses himself while he fumbled for change in his wallet. It also didn't help that he could feel the blonde's round eyes staring at him while he did so.

To prevent further embarrassment, he handed over the bills and coins while staring at the stranger's hand. Which was a mistake. Because the said hand was huge and milky and sinewy and Seongwu could just move his fingers for a bit to touch them. Just a tiny bit--

"Thank you, sir."

Seongwu whipped his head to the blonde's face and cursed himself again because the said blonde's eyes were clearly filled with mirth now.

Accepting the fact that he made a complete fool of himself in front of a cute guy within a span of just five minutes, he sulkily moved to the side of the counter while waiting for his drink.

He considered it a miracle that there was no one else to witness his little faux pas when he looked around the shop (Seongwu will never admit that he did this to purposely avoid looking at the broad expanse of the back of the blonde while he was preparing his order, nope) and realized that he was the only customer at that time.

All too soon, the cute staff faced him again, this time with his drink.

"Here's your order, sir. One large-sized taro milk tea with 70% sugar."

Seongwu hastily took his drink without looking at the blonde's eyes.

"Uh, thank you.."

He slightly raised his eyes from the cup to read the nametag on the staff's black apron.

"... Daniel."

Before he can be tempted to steal one last look at Daniel's face, he quickly turned on his heel and made his way to the exit.

He was idly turning the cup on his hand while walking towards the door when he read the sticker on it:

 

_order no. 00004_

_taro milk tea (large)_

_70% / regular ice / cold_

_+82 010-1210-0825_

 

Seongwu slowly turned around to face the counter again and saw that Daniel was silently wiping the counter top...

... with a little smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, daniel didn't ask for his name... to make space for something else ;)
> 
> /sips my own gong cha taro milk tea/


End file.
